The offeror should have the capability to construct a system that can attain the stated primary goals by mechanical and/or electronic means, and should eliminate the need for grids and air gaps. The contractor should develop methods of objectively determining the quality of the films produced as compared to standard films as well as the relative patient dosages occurring in obtaining each. There should be included measurements of the improvement in scatter to primary detected radiation as a function of exposure and subject parameters. Evaluation of resolution and contrast should also be presented.